<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假戏真做 by Oracion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685132">假戏真做</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion'>Oracion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性感谷〇在线叫床。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假戏真做</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-剧组Paro，初代光♀，阿光有私设。逻辑剧情为🚗服务，对演艺圈/电影拍摄/病理各种常识性错误，轻点骂_(:з)∠)_<br/>-涉及雷点：过激XP，Dirty Talk，魔改剧本，OOOOOOOOOOOC<br/>-角色属于游戏，跑楼梯属于白老师，天雷属于我<br/>-脑子：再加点细节，手：拆了重写，感谢神仙老板包容。如果情节前后矛盾请告诉我_(:з)∠)_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*精神性失声症：由精神或心理因素造成的嗓音障碍，多与精神过度紧张或情绪剧烈波动有关。 </p><p> </p><p>00</p><p>大森林，法诺村。<br/>为暗之战士一行人准备的私室内，两道影子投在床帷上，伴随摇曳的烛火跳动着交融为一体。<br/>“没想到大英雄也能摆出如此惹人怜爱的表情。”帘子后面传来一声轻笑，男人高大的影子缓缓伏下，吞噬了女子的身影。</p><p>“啊——爱梅特赛尔克——不要。”</p><p>“谷〇翻译都比你会叫床。”<br/>哈迪斯一掀帘子，宣告床戏第十四次NG。</p><p>“卡！”<br/>导演助理希斯拉德关停机器，挥手驱散围观的吃瓜群众：“先跳过这段，阿光请去准备下一场戏。”<br/>被点到名字的女主角抓起戏服往身上套，临走前还踹了哈迪斯一脚。<br/>“和谷〇娘过日子去吧，臭男人。”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“哈迪斯，你们有性生活吧？”<br/>“我们两成年人还能盖被子纯睡觉六年不成？”要不是塔塔露正在给他补妆，哈迪斯白眼已经翻到天上去了。<br/>代替被毒虫叮咬住院的导演拉哈布雷亚，希斯拉德搬着小板凳坐到他身边讲戏：“那你们按平时来就好。这次用皮影戏的方式表现，肢体上可以随意些，声音到位就行。”</p><p>哈迪斯长叹一口气：“问题就在这里。”<br/>“哪里？”<br/>“她不会叫床。”<br/>塔塔露失手把粉饼摔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>不过，时间真快。<br/>希斯拉德不由感叹，当年那个在采访中宣称最讨厌偶像的哈迪斯，也和前任偶像在一起六年了。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>二人初遇于七年前的一部爱情剧。</p><p>剧本阅读会上，导演再三叮嘱哈迪斯宽容些，毕竟这次的女主演还是新人。<br/>“我又不是魔鬼，只是看不惯现在什么人都来拍戏，”彼时哈迪斯在业内出了名的严厉，上一部戏把搭档呛到哭着要撕合同。<br/>“特别那些流量偶像，个个是花——”</p><p>嘭。<br/>门开了，闯入者是个面生的小姑娘，但那对亮亮的蓝眼睛，他总觉得在哪儿见过。她大跨步直冲哈迪斯来，一个标准九十度深鞠躬，马尾辫差点甩在他脸上。<br/>“很荣幸与您合作，哈迪斯老师！我特别喜欢您出演的《亚马乌罗提往事》，从那之后一直向往成为您这样的演员，请多担待！”</p><p>哈迪斯一时语塞，回头看导演，对方无奈地耸肩。小姑娘突然意识到什么，保持着鞠躬的姿势向后挪了几步。<br/>“忘记自我介绍了，”她伸出右手，抬头向哈迪斯绽开一个灿烂的笑容，“我叫光，目前正作为偶像活动中！”</p><p>这叫什么来着。<br/>“……我也挺喜欢《亚马乌罗提往事》的。”哈迪斯半天才开口回应。</p><p>对，墨菲定律。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>从七年前首次合作，到六年前确定关系，两人至今感情稳定，事业顺利，生活及性生活皆美满。<br/>除了，阿光在床上是个哑巴。<br/>这本不是什么大问题。哈迪斯反而觉得平日里叽叽喳喳的女朋友，在床上咬着手指噙着眼泪小声喘气的样子别有风味。</p><p>前两部光也有过床戏，她饰演的大英雄恰巧是块敲不出响的木头，木头到床上还是哑的，没毛病。偏偏到第五部，英雄一改往日寡淡的形象，要和敌人在床上来场激烈的情感碰撞。<br/>她之前的性冷淡风格，行不通了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>光并非从一开始就是个安静的床伴。<br/>两人第一次做爱是在剧组下榻的旅馆。即使光自认对疼痛很耐受，在男人插入时她还是忍不住叫出声来，偏偏让有心人听了去。流言蜚语在剧组传开，好在没有闹大，但绯闻危机让光心悸许久。<br/>那时哈迪斯正当红，而光则是偶像演员两头兼顾。二人忙得脚不沾地，私人时间少之又少。第二次、第三次，以及之后很多次，总是不那么合时宜。电视台洗手间，庆功酒会，轿车后座……昏暗狭小的空间，男人压抑的喘息，接近又远去的脚步，一阵阵心跳加速与背德的快感。<br/>不知什么时候起，她习惯了安静。</p><p>哈迪斯也不是毫无察觉。<br/>第一次意识到这件事是在某个宴会的后台，他把光双脚腾空抱住压在门上做。有人经过时他下意识捂住光的嘴，没想到她瞬间高潮了，抖得高跟鞋都甩了出去，指甲隔着几层西装布料抓得他背上火辣辣的——即使这样她也没叫出声。<br/>哈迪斯一看掌心，口红里混着血迹。</p><p>搬去远郊的家后，哈迪斯提议光试着叫床。<br/>“这里很安全，你不用再担心被人听到了。”<br/>激烈的、温和的，光咬牙承受一次又一次灭顶的快感；私密的、开放的，哈迪斯用舌头撬开她的嘴，只得到喘息的气音；他们试过视频性爱，远在另一个城市的阿光和小玩具玩得不亦乐乎，而哈迪斯仿佛看了一部静音AV，然后半硬着订了隔天的机票，美其名曰：探班。<br/>诸多尝试以失败告终，好在哈迪斯的目的达成了一半，光不再虐待她的嘴唇了。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>躲得过初一躲不了十五，光认定自己命中有“叫床”一劫。</p><p>拂晓众人听闻了她罕见的翻车事故。<br/>“床戏必须现场收音吗？”琳一直很好奇，可惜剧组——特指桑克瑞德，禁止未成年靠近拍摄现场。<br/>“明明有后期配音！”阿莉塞也想不明白。<br/>“面对男朋友都叫不出的人，对着麦能叫床？”唯二的成年女性雅·修特拉，一语中的。<br/>“但光前辈，前两部都……”喘得很好听，阿尔菲诺红着脸说不下去了。</p><p>“我有秘诀。”</p><p> </p><p>在为第三部的床戏配音时，光对着麦克风才“啊——”了一声，奥尔什方就笑到地上去了。绅士如银剑骑士，他自然不会把挚友全力以赴的叫床比喻成翻译软件，还陪着光从录音棚所在的十楼跑到底楼再跑回来。<br/>没错。<br/>跑楼梯。</p><p>奥尔什方传授的跑楼梯流叫床法也助阿光度过了下一个难关。不过芝诺斯对她一打照面就转身冲进楼梯间狂奔的意图产生了误解，最后两人演变成“你为什么追”和“那你为什么跑”的闹剧。配音导演直夸他们的演出逼真，像刚经历过生死搏斗，倒也说对了八分。</p><p>本以为这次惯例的服务向片段，她只需拍几个借位，跑几步楼梯，再对着麦喘几声。谁想到剧本上一整页词，终于没法蒙混过关了。</p><p> </p><p>“谁做爱的时候那么多话啊！”光瘫倒在桌上。</p><p>阿尔菲诺端起手机，手指在某段“助眠”音频上悬停许久，咬咬牙按下删除。见此阿莉塞叹了口气，不知道评论里喊着“我可以，我好了”的，得知那是楼梯间跑出来的床戏，是个什么感想。</p><p>“你和哈迪斯商量过吗？”于里昂热很想指点一二，可这种问题他也插不上手。<br/>“我和他做的时候、又不叫床……”<br/>桑克瑞德捂住了琳的耳朵。</p><p>雅·修特拉起身准备下一场戏，她拍了拍光的背。<br/>“别忘了，他不仅是你的男友，还是领你入门的老师。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>光回想起七年前两人的首次合作，那时他们在拍摄一个女主角深情凝视男主的特写。<br/>“我就算看块叉烧都比你有感情。”在导演喊停前，哈迪斯先毙了这一条，“再来。”<br/>才开机没多久，大家对新人呵护有加，光哪里听过这种重话。于是她不服气地又试了一次……<br/>“你那是什么看杀父仇人的眼神？再来。”<br/>……<br/>“不知道的还以为我被车撞死了，再来。”<br/>……<br/>“光小姐，请问你在看讣告吗？下一条。”<br/>……<br/>死鱼眼，机器人，没戴眼镜的700度近视。<br/>光第一次见识到，有人能用二十八种不同的比喻来形容她的眼神。</p><p>那天阿光拍到眼睛都快瞪出来了，也没能让哈迪斯满意。收工前导演宽慰她，明天就把这个镜头换成男主的特写。<br/>“那怎么行！”光一百个不服气，“我这就去请教他。”<br/>导演看着她追赶哈迪斯的背影，摇摇头。<br/>“真是初生牛犊不怕虎。”</p><p> </p><p>光一路追到哈迪斯房门口。<br/>“我凭什么给你补课，滚回去重念大学！”他抵住门，小偶像不死心地往里面挤，“在那之前——你先出去！”<br/>见鬼，细胳膊细腿的，怎么力气那么大。<br/>“不瞒您说，我常去健身房举铁！”夺门而入的光颇有些得意，“我不是表演系的，重念也没用。您就是我的老师了！”<br/>她再次向哈迪斯诚恳地深鞠躬。僵持了快一分钟，男人抓了抓头发，嘟囔着“受不了你们这些外行”，指向客房角落的沙发。<br/>“去那里坐好，我的课至少三小时，不许早退。”</p><p>话是那么说，哈迪斯也没教过素人。<br/>“啧……”他意识到自己惹上了个大麻烦，“看着我，然后想象你喜欢的人事物——喂，口水下来了。”<br/>光胡乱抹了抹嘴角：“对不起，我想到番茄炖蛋了。”<br/>哈迪斯深吸一口气，憋了三秒再缓缓呼出。保持冷静，很好。<br/>“是我说得太宽泛了。这次想象最喜欢的人……你在演《父爱如山》吗？”<br/>光的脸唰红了：“您连这都看得出来！”<br/>“是我不够具体，”哈迪斯一边深呼吸一边拿出手机播放大悲咒，“这次，想象，恋人。”他从牙缝里挤出最后两个字。<br/>光迷茫地看着他，表情走马灯似地变换过一遍，最后停留在——空白。<br/>“对不起，我没谈过恋爱。”<br/>“没救了。”<br/>他总不能从谈恋爱开始教。</p><p>“很抱歉，公司不允许……”<br/>“不要找借口，”哈迪斯不耐烦地打断，“天赋、经验、理论，你一样不沾，趁早放弃回去做流量小偶像吧，唱唱跳跳就有人抢着塞钱。”<br/>“请您不要那么说！”<br/>光突然站起来，差点撞上他的下巴，他惊得后退一步。<br/>“偶像不是那么轻松的职业！”她撇着嘴，委屈地眼泪快下来了，“而且、而且我也没什么流量……”<br/>安慰哭鼻子的小女生不属于哈迪斯擅长的领域，他在脑子里过了三遍男主哄女主的台词，没一句能用。<br/>“那你……怎么拿到这个角色的？”三十六计，转移话题。<br/>“大家一听男主是您，都不愿意接了……您上次的搭档是我们公司的前辈。”<br/>哦。<br/>哭着要毁约的那个。<br/>“您讨厌偶像吗？”光抬起头，小心翼翼地问。<br/>“我讨厌和不专业的人共事，和职业没有关系。”<br/>气氛一时有些尴尬，哈迪斯正思索着该说些什么，手机随机切了下一首歌。</p><p>光眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“您怎么听这种歌？！”<br/>哈迪斯顿感不悦：“怎么？同行间的互相打压？嫉妒没她唱得——”<br/>“这是我的出道曲。”</p><p>哈迪斯想起在哪里见过那双蓝眼睛了。<br/>专辑封面。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>“你又在听这首！”<br/>光结束一天的拍摄回到房间，就听见音响里传来她的黑历史，她后来发的单曲都比这首出道曲好得多，哈迪斯偏偏对它情有独钟。</p><p>“我喜欢，你管我。”哈迪斯洗完澡，擦着头发从浴室出来。<br/>“你不是喜欢谷〇翻译吗？”光抓起他的手机噼里啪啦在浏览器里输入一串文字。歌曲被掐断了，取而代之的是机械女声。</p><p>「啊↗啊↘啊↗啊↘好—爽—要—去—了—」</p><p>哈迪斯沉下脸。<br/>“台本里没这句，洗完澡给我重新排练。”<br/>这家伙是魔鬼吧。<br/>光咬牙切齿地走进浴室，才后知后觉：“慢着，为什么先洗澡？”<br/>“实·践·出·真·知。”</p><p> </p><p>这是一次突破性的试验。</p><p>哈迪斯在床上大多时候是个绅士，他从未如此蛮横地对待光。就像剧本上写的，他钳住英雄的双手把她压在身下恶狠狠地肏，她里面又湿又软。<br/>“你自己做过前戏了？”<br/>“我、呜、我没有……”光开始漏出些新奇的小声音。<br/>哈迪斯掐着她的下巴羞辱“母狗”、“荡妇”云云，每骂一句她的花穴便一紧，天晓得他怎么说完那么多词的。太过入戏或别的什么缘故，光的胸口剧烈起伏，大义凛然的台词她念得三字一喘。<br/>直到无影掐住英雄的喉咙那一幕，哈迪斯用手虚环住光的脖子——她发出一声他从未听过的呻吟，自顾自高潮了。</p><p>哈迪斯突然有了个大胆的猜测。<br/>“该死，不早说你喜欢这种？！”<br/>之后这场性事便脱离剧本奔去了不可预测的方向。</p><p>结果上来说，哈迪斯得到了他想要的——被插到子宫口时，光又短促地尖叫一声，他差点射出来。直到再次被送上高潮，她仍敬业地念着台词，出口全成了情意迷乱的呜咽。<br/>他们不知抱着躺了多久。哈迪斯见她摸了摸喉咙，满脸不可思议，像发出第一声啼叫后吓到自己的雏鸟。</p><p>“早该试试的。”<br/>他的小百灵如是说。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>「实践出真知。」<br/>这还是哈迪斯从光那里学来的。</p><p>时间回到七年前，那个卡了二十八条的深情凝视。光请求导演再试一遍，哈迪斯也持同样意见，他能帮这一次，总不能帮她一辈子。<br/>“我来和你对戏，这样容易找状态，”哈迪斯站到光对面，摄影机拍不到的位置，“接下去，在我眼中你就是宝石、是挚爱、是全世界唯一的光……喂你脸红什么！”<br/>“一般来说被这样热情地表白、都会脸红的吧。”光扭捏道。<br/>“蠢货，我在打比方！”哈迪斯强忍住用剧本抽她脑袋的冲动，“你没谈过恋爱，就想象点类似的东西。”<br/>光半知半解地点头。</p><p>导演一打拍板，计时器开始读数。<br/>哈迪斯的目光落在她眼里，沉甸甸的，满是深情。<br/>3秒。<br/>光的心猛地揪紧了。<br/>5秒。<br/>心跳加速，脑中一片空白。<br/>7秒。<br/>她感到脸上发热。宝石？挚爱？她什么也想不到。<br/>10秒。<br/>一种前所未有的悸动。<br/>15秒。<br/>“不要移开目光，就这样，很好。”哈迪斯说道。<br/>17秒。<br/>导演竖起大拇指，示意这条过了。<br/>20秒。<br/>光跑了起来，她扑进哈迪斯怀里，亲吻了他。<br/>25秒。<br/>导演终于想起喊停，“好、好！下个镜头也过了？！”<br/>“这个强吻，还不赖。”哈迪斯难得坦率地称赞别人。</p><p>“哈迪斯老师，我决定试着喜欢您一段时间！”光像是下了很大的决心，“实践出真知，这样我就能学会演爱情片了。”<br/>哈迪斯哑口无言，终究没忍住用剧本轻拍她的头。<br/>“我说你……一般来说应该先问对方现在有没有女朋友吧。”</p><p>「顺便一提，答案是没有。」<br/>这件事发生的一年后，哈迪斯这样向光告白。</p><p> </p><p>实践出真知，吗。<br/>哈迪斯把沉沉睡去的女友圈进怀里，他现在有一个想要“实践”的猜测。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>翌日，床戏再次开拍。</p><p>“没想到大英雄也能摆出如此惹人怜爱的表情。”<br/>哈迪斯裸着上身，汗珠沿下巴滚落滴在她的锁骨。他脸上挂着无影一贯戏谑的笑，手指滑过她的嘴唇、刮过鼻翼、停在眼角，光闭上眼睛。<br/>“爱梅特、塞尔克。”<br/>光能感到哈迪斯的视线锁在她身上，相处了六年的男人依然让她喉头发紧。</p><p>这一定是个成功的服务镜头，光有些不着边际地想。然后她听到希斯拉德报幕的声音，这是正式开始的信号，光忽然倍感压力。老爷子明天就该出院了，他们要尽早离开这片雨林，不能因为她拖慢进度。<br/>她下意识抓住哈迪斯的手腕。<br/>“不安吗？”<br/>她想说才不会，张嘴却只发出嘶哑的气音。</p><p>又来了。</p><p>“怎么了？”<br/>“……不……音……”她扣紧哈迪斯的手，努力用唇语传达。<br/>我发不出声音！<br/>以往每次做爱，无论光怎么努力，声带都不受她控制。<br/>“别紧张，回想昨晚的感觉。”<br/>说得容易！她瞪着哈迪斯，外面围了一群工作人员，和昨晚能一样吗？何况，昨晚她那是……情到深处、情不自禁、情难自已，今天这种“在外面蹭蹭”假戏还得全靠演技。<br/>哈迪斯思索片刻。<br/>“我有个提案。”</p><p>相信我。<br/>藏在画面死角的收音麦克风已经开始工作，光从哈迪斯的唇形读出这句话。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>哈迪斯托起光的臀部，她把双腿缠上男人的腰。按照台本，无影与英雄在这里交欢。他们胯部紧贴，哈迪斯半勃的阴茎隔着两层布料磨蹭她的小穴。<br/>她应该说点什么。<br/>光越努力喉咙越紧地难受，连气管都开始痉挛，麦克风只录到她愈发急促的喘息。哈迪斯察觉到搭档的异常，他俯下身去，深深吻住光。</p><p>她顾不上喘气，眼睛瞪得滚圆，在烛光下像跳动的磷火。<br/>哈迪斯趁机撬进她嘴里，与光僵住的舌头交缠，挑逗似地点着她的舌尖。光被吻得迷迷糊糊，他更深入她的口腔，向她一口一口渡气，引导光跟着他的节奏吸气、再呼气。然后他结束了第一个吻，光的嘴唇饱满而红润，嘴角还挂着唾液。</p><p>光无声地质问他，哈迪斯比了个噤声的手势，她这才想起还在拍戏。<br/>“大英雄的吻技真是不敢恭维，”他没给光休息的机会，“但凡能用十分之一打木桩的时间练习，也不至于这样。”<br/>下一个吻更有侵略性，男人的舌头在口腔里肆意妄为，她没喘上几口气又陷入缺氧，本能地开始推拒他。<br/>“别动。”他的声音带着不耐。<br/>是爱梅特赛尔克，这不是她的哈迪斯。<br/>意识到这点的光慌乱地踢打起来，一脚踹在男人的肩膀上，他闷哼一声，中止了第二个吻。</p><p>哈迪斯贴在光的耳边轻声道：“不想继续就像刚才那样阻止我。”<br/>接着他一把扯下光贴身的内衣。布料撕裂的尖锐声响惊醒了帘子外的几人，他们担忧地看着导演助理：这场戏不用女主演脱上衣。希斯拉德犹豫了一瞬要不要介入，哈迪斯没有喊停、光也没有。</p><p> </p><p>光的双手被曾经是内衣的破布绑在床头，这种松垮的绳结，她两三下就能——<br/>别。<br/>闹。<br/>哈迪斯向她比这样的口型。<br/>光权衡数秒后松了力道，他满意地笑了，第三次吻住她。</p><p>这一次光闭上眼睛，抬起下巴主动回应了他。哈迪斯看见光的睫毛扇动，呼吸浅而急促——她在害怕。这是一种奇妙的体验，以往他们是朋友、是恋人、是对方最信任的人，光从不惧怕他。此时此刻他们又是敌人、是步步为营与相互猜忌，大英雄却仰着头吻他、毫无防备。<br/>哈迪斯一手握住她的脖子，他迫不及待想要证实自己的猜测。</p><p>碰到光皮肤的瞬间，她小幅度抽动了一下，呼吸跟着加速。哈迪斯的虎口和拇指微微施力，现在他能感受到光的脉搏在手下跳动，鲜活有力。光发出了细小的呜咽，哈迪斯小腹一紧，下身与她相抵的部分一阵湿热，光下面湿透了，他甚至能感到穴口的抽动。<br/>在哈迪斯来得及为自己的猜想下结论前，他的指腹感到声带的振动。光没有发出声音，但她的口型做得足够明白。<br/>操我。</p><p>哈迪斯已经完全硬了，但他知道帘子外面的摄影机仍对着他们，他抬起胯部把光架到一个合适的位置。她惊得一跳，睁开了眼睛。<br/>“……你、做什……！”<br/>她试着调动声带，嗓子仍哑得厉害，更别说哈迪斯还掐着她的脖子。<br/>男人头也不抬，把紧勒在她腿间的那片布料拨到一边，濡湿的花穴暴露在空气中。光慌了，约定俗成的，这种插入桥段应当是男演员象征性顶几下胯。她不知道他本人怎么想，但他的阴茎看起来完全准备好插入了。隔着帘子就是同事和摄影机，哈迪斯真准备在一群人面前上了她？</p><p>光再次不安分地扭动起来，哈迪斯收紧了掐住她脖子的手，至此他已能摸到她的气管和上面的软组织了。光的嘴微微张开，吞咽着口水缓解不适，她喘得更大声，但还不够麦克风收录下来。<br/>光不知所措地看着他，眼里蓄满泪水，哈迪斯条件反射地松开手。<br/>继续？他做出这样的口型，指尖在光的小腹上划了个问号，她发出一声低鸣，扭着腰去蹭男人的阴茎。<br/>“继续……呀……”<br/>光抓着绳结抽带的手垂下来，她选择了服从。</p><p>“真是贪婪的英雄大人。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>哈迪斯猛地一挺胯，内裤包着阴茎撞在光的大腿根，烫得她直哆嗦。就在光为假动作惋惜时，男人的手指插入了她，同时另一手更用力地扣住她的咽喉。<br/>“——、——！！！”<br/>三根手指挤入花穴，哈迪斯听见外面有谁倒抽一口气。音监确信他从耳机里听到响亮的水声从两人身体交合处传来。<br/>光在没有前戏的情况下毫不费力地吃下他三根手指，甬道里的软肉叽叽咕咕吮吸起来，很快又一包水从他的指缝里挤出来。<br/>“哈！一插进来就高潮了，你是发情的母狗吗？”<br/>这句是台词。希斯拉德他们只能看到光的身体弯成一张弓，腰腾空着发抖。她仰起头，嘴开开合合，声带振得他的掌心发痒。哈迪斯知道自己猜对了，他屈起手指狠狠地顶弄她里面最舒服的那点。<br/>同时松开了扼制她喉咙的手。</p><p>“呜呃嗯嗯嗯——”<br/>光尖叫着去了。<br/>她浑身失控地抽搐，几乎从床上翻下去，哈迪斯按住她的胸口，另一只手插得她小穴淫水直流。<br/>“好孩子，”他玩弄起奶子，“叫给我听。”<br/>光用腿盘紧了男人的腰，配合他顶跨的动作挺腰：“不够……！啊啊、再深点……！”<br/>哈迪斯从没听过光这样叫床，她向来是矜持的、克制的，昨晚她也不曾这样露骨地表达欲望。现在她面色潮红，连胸口和乳房都充着血，吐出舌头说一些比剧本更下流的话。内裤在他的抽插下卷成一条，勒着丰腴的肉瓣，穴口就那么大开着，花液滴滴答答地流个不停，涂了他一裤子。<br/>“想……想吃肉棒……”显然手指不能满足她了，光小声请求着，花穴无助地蹭哈迪斯的阴茎。<br/>操。<br/>哈迪斯在心里把他知识范围内的脏话全骂了一遍。他为什么在女友说要他的肉棒时，还要关心这句话有没有被录进去，要是录进去了他该说什么圆回来。</p><p>“我怎么不知道你还是个妓女？”<br/>哈迪斯揪着她的头发，强迫光抬头和自己对视，这也是剧本的一部分。她双目因快感而紧闭，还好帘子那头看不到她的表情。他空不出手，轻啄了下光的嘴，制止她咬嘴唇的坏习惯。<br/>不要忍着，我还想听，你做得很好。<br/>音监听到哈迪斯小声说了什么，但很快被光欢愉的呻吟盖了过去。</p><p> </p><p>哈迪斯用手抽插一阵后，觉得给他们凑够了剪辑素材，厉声命令道:“看着我。”<br/>光睁开尚未清明的眼睛，她只觉得下面空空的，不满地扭了下腰。哈迪斯反手一个巴掌抽在她脸上——当然是假动作。<br/>“叫我的名字。”哈迪斯心悬着，如果这里她喊出他的真名就前功尽弃了，虽说他的个人目的已经达成。<br/>光的一簇头发还在他手里，歪着头疑惑地问：“爱梅特塞尔克……？”<br/>干得漂亮，哈迪斯想拥吻她，但他还是忠实地跟着剧本走。<br/>“不对。”<br/>“哪里不对？”光当真迷惑地皱起了眉头，“你是无影，爱梅特塞尔克。”<br/>“废物。”<br/>他扯着英雄的头发把她摔到枕头上，尽可能轻的。这下倒是把光摔清醒了，她一把抽开拘束双手的绳结，捧住哈迪斯的脸，用头狠狠地撞了上去。他被撞得眼冒金星，这女人丝毫不留情面。</p><p>光清醒过来了。<br/>她翻身把男人压到身下，沉腰坐在哈迪斯蓬勃的欲望上，湿软的穴口隔着内裤包裹住他，哈迪斯漏出一声难耐的呻吟。<br/>“那你又在看着谁？”光、不对，是暗之战士问道。<br/>“嘶……一个、残次品。”<br/>“爱梅特塞尔克，看着我。”光骑在他腰上滚动了两下臀部。<br/>“哈啊……区区一个废物，”哈迪斯只想尽快操哭这个女人，“少来、嗯、命令我。”<br/>“你在透过我，看着谁？”<br/>摄影机拍不到的死角，光的一只手偷偷滑入他的股间。隔着薄布，她用手指从阴茎根部一撸到头，哈迪斯眼前一阵发白。<br/>“闭……嘴……！”他再次掐住光的脖子，从牙缝里挤出这句话，他差点和处男似地射在裤子里。光惊呼一声软下了腰。<br/>从背后操我，她用气音这样说。</p><p>被粗鲁地翻过来时，光叫得更大声。哈迪斯捞起她的屁股，她自觉摆着腰去蹭男人的肉棒，他猛地一挺腰，胯部拍击着她的阴户。<br/>这下所有人都倒吸了口气，啪啪的水声在狭小的摄影棚回荡，不用耳机也听得一清二楚。</p><p>“等他们出去，”哈迪斯俯下身悄声说，“给你想要的。”<br/>光的脸被按在枕头里，闷声喘息起来。他快无法控制自己了，他想知道光还能发出怎样美妙的声音，他期待着光用那样的声音呼喊他的本名。但，在那之前——</p><p>“是谁在操你。”他还得走完这该死的剧情。<br/>“哈嗯……爱梅特……呜！”她的手臂一软，上半身跌进枕头里。帘子另一侧的几人只看到光高高撅着臀部，哈迪斯每一次操弄都把她的膝盖顶得抬离床面，像是要被钉进床里去了。他的手顺着光的背脊一路滑下，从尾骨到腰、从背到后颈。哈迪斯什么也没做，光已经呜咽起来，但这还不够。<br/>“不对！”他收紧了手，大拇指与中指虚扣住光的喉咙，“叫我的名字。”<br/>“我、呜嗯……想不起、想不起来啊……！”光开始哭喊。<br/>哈迪斯收紧了手，同时另一只手捂住了她的嘴。<br/>“喊出来。”<br/>这是最后一句台词。</p><p>哈迪斯、哈迪斯、哈迪斯！<br/>光失神地重复着男人的名字，但被他捂得严严实实。<br/>“还不可以，再忍忍。”哈迪斯咬着牙低声说。他听见希斯拉德收拾器材的动静，紧接着麦克风与摄像机的电流音也消失了，随着一阵急促的脚步声，门被撞上，一切都静了。</p><p>只剩女人在他掌心的呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>哈迪斯扒下自己的内裤，他甚至来不及脱下光的，就着布料斜斜地插了进去。<br/>“哈迪斯~好舒服、好大……！”光没有意识到拍摄已经结束，她什么也顾不上了，哈迪斯一撒手她便放肆地浪叫起来。<br/>“喜欢被掐住脖子按着操吗？”<br/>“喜、唔嗯、喜欢……”<br/>“在别人面前被操爽吗？”<br/>“嗯嗯嗯——爽、想要、想被大肉棒操！”她越叫越大声，头后仰着靠在哈迪斯肩上，同时开始拨弄自己的阴蒂。<br/>见鬼。<br/>这家伙怎么进步神速？</p><p>哈迪斯决定把这个问题放到一边，先满足她的要求，狠狠地用阴茎操进甬道的最深处。“哼嗯——”她发出一声变调的呻吟，身体随着穴肉颤抖起来，双腿不受控制地踢蹬床单。<br/>阴茎顶住宫口射了。<br/>光开始尖叫，尖叫着绝顶。精液喷在宫口，可能直接射进了子宫，想到这里哈迪斯又抽插了几下，高潮中的花穴无比敏感，她浪叫一声高过一声。花液浇在他的龟头上，哈迪斯射了两次才从她身体里退出来。</p><p>“好厉害啊……哈迪斯……”<br/>她身子一歪摔在床上，粘稠的精液噗嗤被挤了出来，顺着腿根流了一屁股。光的手还夹在腿间，哈迪斯探手进去，就像她刚才对他做的那样。<br/>阴蒂被揪住，光全身绷直了。<br/>“不行、现在碰的话……嗯嗯……”她咬紧了牙，口水沿着嘴角流。<br/>“来，跟我念，”他打圈搓揉挺立的小豆，模仿起翻译软件无机质的声音，“‘好—爽—要—去—了—’”<br/>“呜嗯嗯嗯好爽、哈啊！要、嗯、去了……！”<br/>光再次高潮了，哈迪斯仍不放过她的阴蒂，直到她大张着嘴叫到再也叫不出声，小穴射到喷不出更多水，只顾吐着舌头喘气。<br/>她看起来被操昏过去了，哈迪斯探出身子查看，被一拳挥在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样，比谷〇娘叫得好听吧？”</p><p> </p><p>Extra</p><p>之后的拍摄工作一帆风顺。<br/>在影片登上榜首的同时，男女主演结婚的消息也上了娱乐头条。</p><p>「Q：这次我们有幸采访到哈迪斯先生，相信关于影片的话题您已经谈了不少，方便告诉我们您和光女士为何突然决定成婚吗？<br/>A：不突然，我们在一起六年了，这次也是借影片造势探一探舆论后做的决定。</p><p>Q：原来如此，毕竟光女士有着“和谁拍床戏就跟谁传绯闻”的都市传说。题外话，请问您对这个说法怎么看？<br/>A：你猜影片刚上映时，媒体怎么报导？<br/>Q：怎么报？<br/>A：“哈迪斯第三者插足财阀阔少芝诺斯与女主演恋情”，这也是我们宣布婚讯的原因之一，她的绯闻对象够多了。</p><p>Q：对您来说一定很困扰吧。两位似乎很在意舆论，据我所知在粉丝中反响很好，请问是有什么担心的问题吗？<br/>A：她毕竟偶像出身，最初和别人传绯闻时造成双方粉丝炎上。我看来，她早就退役了，没什么可担心的，但她本人还是很在意。</p><p>Q：真是令人怀念的话题，许多观众都不清楚她曾作为偶像活跃过。说到这个，哈迪斯先生曾经在采访中公开表示不喜欢偶像，当时还引起不小的议论。请问您现在改变看法了吗？<br/>（注：哈迪斯先生罕见地露出了窘迫的表情）<br/>A：我很想拒绝回答这个问题……好吧，那是“年轻不懂事时犯的错”。当时有过一些不愉快的合作经历，便迁怒于整个偶像群体，趁此机会我要为当年的无知发言道歉。<br/>Q：看得出您的态度有很大转变呢，请问有什么契机吗？<br/>A：多亏了太太，她作为素人入行，比我见过的任何一名专业演员更加努力。</p><p>虽然还有许多问题想问，篇幅有限，请期待下期与光女士的对谈！」</p><p> </p><p>「Q：请问您看过上期对哈迪斯先生的采访吗？方便谈谈感想吗？<br/>A：看过。首先要向一直以来支持我的粉丝表达感谢与歉意，虽然哈迪斯那么说，我还是不免有些欺骗了大家的感觉。<br/>Q：是在说您作为偶像出道的事吧。请问您对先生当年的言论怎么看？<br/>A：（忍笑）他很不愿意提那件事。第一次合作的时候，我还没进门，就听到他说什么“偶像都是花瓶”，当时觉得要给他点颜色看看！<br/>Q：具体来说？<br/>A：缠着他学习（笑），他可头疼了。好在最后哈迪斯认同了我，杀青仪式上诚恳地道歉了。</p><p>Q：那么对应我们问过先生的，请问您对您的绯闻怎么看？<br/>A：哈迪斯很介意，所以我礼貌性地介意一下。事实上我和奥尔什方是好朋友，这次也收到了他的祝福。至于芝诺斯……我们的交流似乎不在一个频道，导致他产生过一些误解。<br/>Q：先生相当吃醋的样子，请问您吃过谁的醋吗？<br/>A：谷 〇 翻 译。<br/>（注：光女士拒绝透露更多信息）</p><p>Q：作为偶像的经历对现在的您意味着什么？<br/>A：我最初想成为演员的契机是哈迪斯的一部剧，阴差阳错先进了偶像海选，更没想到出道了。可以说没有那些经历，就不会有现在成为演员的我。<br/>Q：具体是哪些经历呢？<br/>A：这很难列举。打个比方，最初哈迪斯说我一个外行凭什么做演员，我说：热爱、梦想、与努力！听起来就很偶像风格吧（笑）。」</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>